That moment can change everything
by Charliemyheart
Summary: A moment can change the world for the better, or the worst. It can be someone standing up for someone, or getting over your fears and kissing the other person. We all know the story of both James Potter and Severus Snape this is a story about what would have happened if they would have changed things, and how it would effect others around them. Mpreg,Slash, sex,BDSM creature fic.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Severus looked at the note sitting in his hand. His old snowy owl had just dropped it off.

It said ''meet me at the astronomy tower, we badly need to talk'', he thought it was strange no one wanted to meet him. But there was a chance it was Lily so he was going he just had to.

He played with the tiny bit of toast and eggs he had. He took a sip of his now cold tea and wait for the bell to ring. Severus was sixteen today, and it was a bloody cold September day. This gave him an idea of what the winter was going to be like the answer was way too cold. He covered his ears right before the bell had rung.

Regulus asked him how he was doing, but he just muttered, fine, and bolted away. He had to get to potions. If he was late Slughorn, would take points away from his own house just to be nasty to Severus. No matter how well he did the fat pig never saw him as somebody worth teaching, and let alone an offer to join the Slugclub as it is called.

He made it there just in time. He wasn't going to push it and try and sit next to Lily like he used to, so he sat next to a Slytherin girl named Deevan. She moved over father when she realized who sat next to her. He was use to it though by now.

He pulled out his textbook, and turned to the page on the board. It was a simple sleep potion, but done wrong, and it would put the potioneer to sleep.

Do you actually understand this Deevan, or should I just do most of the work, because I don't want to be put to sleep by it.

She huffed at Severus and said she understood it. He went to get the things that they needed to make the potion. The class went by quickly, Deevan knew what she was doing, and they both stayed out of each other's way. Once they were finished they took both samples to Slughorn, who praised Deevan, and told Severus that his was okay. It upset him that both were the same, and yet the blonde pureblood was praised, and he was told it was okay.

It most likely had to do with the fact that he was a halfblood son of a muggle and a disowned daughter of Evan Prince. While Solaria Deevan was a cousin of the Malfoy's who Mr Sluggy wanted to get on the side of.

Things like this use to upset him now he was just tired of it. He was smarter than all those pureblood welps, and yet he would kill to be one. At least Regulus liked him still, but Regulus was a brother to god for stinking Sirius Black, who was not worth what Severus could throw him, and that was not all that far.

Once it was time to switch classes he grabbed his things and left, hoping that Sirius wasn't in a torment Snape kind of mood. When he felt his head pulled back by his hair. ''Look at Mr. Greasy James. He's stuck. Maybe I should help him, don't you think?''

Severus's eyes snapped shut he knew he wasn't going to enjoy what was next. Then he felt Sirius's foot connect with his back, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Then he felt a boot on his back, but he still didn't scream, screaming would make Black have more fun, he loved to hear Severus scream.

James said from the back of him ''Sirius we need to get going he isn't worth detention over, so come we have charms to get to''.

That was the last thing Severus heard, before Sirius gave him a kick to the head.

JPSSJPSSSJPSS a few hours later….

Severus blinked a few times, from the smell he was in the hospital wing, and his head was killing him. Then he remembered what got him here. He wanted to kill Sirius Black for all the crap he had done to him.

He range out his hand, and tried to get out of bed, but madam Pomfery told him to stay put.

He flopped back on the bed, and reached for his wand to check the time. A quick tempus told him that it was 8:30. He had slept most of the day away.

He just had to wait for Pomfery to go to bed, and then he could go to the astronomy tower, and meet up with Lily, and all of this crap would be worth it he just knew it.

He waited another half an hour for Pomfery to go to bed, once he heard her door click he swung out of the bed, quickly through on his robe, and slippers. He wished he could dressed better, but he didn't know where the madam had put his clothes.

He stumbled wand in hand to where he needed to get. With the way he felt he wished he had a walking stick to help him stand, but he did not. Until he thought about it he call the cane Lucius had given him, which had in it all most a homing charm if you could call it that. A flick of his wand and his black dragon topped walking stick was in his hand. It made him feel so much more steady, and sure of himself that he would not fall flat on his face.

He was almost there…. He imagined what they would talk about, would it be like how they were before? As if nothing had changed and no time has passed? Every fiber of him hoped so.

The face that greeted him though was not the one of Lily Evans it was the face of James Potter…

Please listen to me Severus I am not here to hurt you, I promise'', said the other boy with his hands up.

Why should I trust you of all people James? After all that you have done to me? I am not an over trusting huffelpuff. Severus Snape if you were a over trusting bloody Huffelpuff I wouldn't be doing this, and James Potter kissed Severus Snape on the lips, and they both thought how good the other tasted….

This is the first chapter of a story I hope to finish I have kind of an idea of where it is going, but not it all mapped out. It will have Mpreg, SLASH, and AU of course. Thank you guys for reviewing, or even just reading. I hope others like these two together just as much as me.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Severus while he enjoyed the kiss (it was his first with a guy, and since he was gay that was all that counted), but he had to shove James Potter away.

James looked at him with his hazel eyes, and said ''why did you push me away Severus?''

Because your just doing this to HURT ME!

James took Severus's face in his hand, and said ''believe me I want to hurt you, but in the way you crave Severus''. Which caused the long haired teen's face to turn a beat red. How did James Soddy Potter know? How did he know that there were times he took a leather strap to his own thighs? And how good it felt to do it? That he started because of what Tobias had done to him, and he rather create the pain himself then his damn father do it? Was James going to tell everyone? Would he now be the half blood mudblood, who loved to inflict pain upon himself and have others do it? And that wanted to be controlled.

Severus wanted to jump off the tower just to get away, from James, from the school, and from his life. As he started to walk toward it, James grabbed him, and said ''I shouldn't do this now, but seems you are needing it so bad I have to…'' He laid Severus bum up in his lap. A few good swats and the teen was whimpering, twitching, and rocking his cock into the leg under him. Without wanting to he whimpered more please I need more.

James sat him up on his lap, and stated ''Severus we need to talk about why you are like this, and if you want me to do more of it, okay?''

Severus nodded, his mind seemed somewhat clearer than before.

Severus you aren't human, and neither am I, we are rare kind of Veela. You are the submissive, and I the dominant. The thing is unlike most you don't crave normal sexual energy, you crave the kind that can only come from ''good pain'' as it is called by ones like us, and to be controled. If you when you don't get it when you become an adult 15 you slowly become more searching in it, it slowly becomes worst reaching it cusp at 16, and if you don't have a dominant to give it to you, some end up killing themselves in their searching for it.

I crave the inflicting it on my mate, but if I have to, and didn't find someone it would have been another, but most likely a human. I am assuming you weren't told about this the way I was right?

No James I was not, but if you are being truthful, it explains a lot to me. Is there books on it, no us that I can read?

Yes there is, but Severus I am, so worried about you, and your releasing the hormone I forgot to mention, which explains why Sirius has been doing what he has, being part Veela, the normal kind it tells him to hurt you, but since he isn't like us, or your mate he doesn't give the ''good pain''. Giving it to you will stop it for now until mating season, which is why I want your consent to take care of you at least for tonight, later after reading you can change your mind, but allow me as your mate to give you this, once.

I agree James Potter to allow you as a test, but not here, as Severus said he laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

As James stood up, and allowing Severus to lean into him, he said he had a place they could go, if Severus would be fine until then.

I will James, and he leaned on to both on his mate and his walking stick, and as they walked he thought about how he had been feeling these last feel months, the weakness the sickly feeling that only hurting himself helped, but only slightly. His father and Sirius Black feeling the need to physically hurt him, but others maybe humans feeling the need to mentally? That made no sense since his father was human, maybe it simply effected each person differently? Until he got a real answer he was going with that…

We are here Sev, James tapped his wand to the door, it was the room of requirement the room had already been set up before he went to wait for Severus just in case.

The room had a fireplace burning in the corner, and a plush bed with a dark green almost black comforter, but a beautiful cherry red headboard and foot board.

James looked over at Severus and said ''I hope you like''.

I do said Severus in a rather soft voice, he was not thinking about how the room looked, but thinking about the bite of a hand hitting him and wondrous it would feel on bare skin.

Severus I think it would be easier to at least take off your shirt, but better if you were naked, we will not do anything like typical sex to night, I will even stay fully dressed. But again this is your choice, okay?

No photos right?

No photos, I promise you Severus.

The submissive one stripped his clothing off he debated on his shorts, but that would leave his most sensitive, most needed taken care of place covered, so he took them off as well. He kept his eyes downcast not wanting to see James face. But the other teen walked over to him lifted his chin, and said ''you are so beautiful Severus Snape and I hope one day you will be Severus Potter.

Severus's face blushed bright red.

Lay on the bed like a good boy now Severus, and let me take care of you. Severus did as he was told. James looked at what was before him, a elven like black haired man, the back of his arms were bitten, and thighs bruised. Most all of all he looked like he needed to be taken care of. Strap or hand Severus your choice, for now.

Hand whimpered the laying man.

James walked over to Severus and stated ''you have been a bad boy haven't you? Biting yourself, and what are these bruises? You should have just come to me, and I would have taken care of you right and proper. And with that he smacked Sev bum, again he did it, again and the ten more times. It felt so wonderful he finally felt alive. James needed this different reasons than Severus, but reasons all the same.

More please cried out Severus.

Harry tugged on his mate's hair and said ''I give orders not you''. James went to go get the strap, and once he had it he said ''ten hits with the strap for your mouth then you will kneel in front of me naked as I brush your hair, now count off for me, you miss one you get two to replace it, got it?

Yes master.

One

Smack you missed the second Sevy.

Two

Three

Four

Severus let out a rather loud cry. It felt wonderful, but painful, he finally understood what ''good pain'' meant.

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Elven

You such a good boy you know that Severus? You lovely ass is a beautiful shade of red, can I lick it? Suck on your hole? You are rutting against the bed? Want me to take of that? We aren't going to have tonight, but you have to tell me so, whispered James right in Severus's ear.

Yes please, he whimpered and cried rocking himself into the bed. You will Severus, but not until after your hair has been brushed out, and you will wear a cock ring to make sure you don't come before you're allowed. He laid Severus on his back tugged on his nipples, wrapped his hand around Sev's cock, not tugging on it just holding it. Severus begged him to just move it. His black eyes were dripping with tears and he was making these sweet whines that James wanted to hear more of, but instead of taking care of the problem at hand he tugged on a cock ring.

Severus cried out with frustration. Never had on before love, said James as he carded his hand through Severus's hair. Sooner we get done with this hair of yours sooner I can take care of it for you. Now come with me over to the armchair. Once James was seated, and Severus was kneeling he started what he wanted to. Severus kept making tiny moans, whimpers, and groans.

Your my good boy Sev, your such a good boy, I want to have you forever if you will allow me to. After a few more minutes he was done. Now back to the bed Severus. They walked slowly and James had his hand on the other boy's back. Once they got to the bed he laid Severus down, sat next to him, and tugged off the cock ring. Now don't you come until I am done Severus you understand? The long haired boy nodded his head.

James ran his hand down Severus's face, and kissed him. Then he pinched the his nipples. Then licked them, and blew on them. Severus's eyes were frantic as if he wanted to say something, but knew he shouldn't. And then James took him in his mouth, Severus fingers were threaded in James's hair, but still trying to hold still. He knew if he tried to fuck James face he would be punished later. But then he felt his balls tighten and he came. James kept licking his sensitive cock, but then with a pop he stopped.

Severus didn't move he just curled up, and allowed James to clean the sweat off him with a wet cloth.

Go to sleep Severus we can talk in the morning.

JPSS

Severus rubbed his eyes, and then looked up to see James sitting by the fire. He realized the he was in a dressing gown that wasn't his own. James took care of him? It made Severus shake his head.

I broke my own rule about last night Severus I am sorry said James.

It was good James, I enjoyed it just as much as you did if not more…. He then climbed out of bed and walked over to his mate, and sat next to him. And said can we have that talk now over tea? So something like that doesn't happen without both wanting it.

With a snap of his fingers a house elf had brought the tea, and said nice to serve you sirs.

Thank you said Severus.

Here is the book said James as he handed it to Severus.

I will read it later, but I believe you after last night, and how good I feel today. I haven't felt like this since my fifteenth birthday.

James looked into Severus's eyes, and said I am happy you feel better so do I. But there are more issues to talk about one at least I believe will becoming soon.

What issue?

Your heat Severus, us having sexual contact has bonded us as it is known, which is why I wanted to wait on it, until I had explained everything.

We will have to make do with it though okay, said Severus as he reached for James's hands.

You shouldn't be comforting me Severus, I knew this was possible, you did not.

Can you tell me what my heat will be James?

Your heat will be something that burns inside your belly at first preparing you to carry my child, after that you feel the need to have sex, but only with your mate, I will knot inside of you, this will hold us together as the part of me that helps create the child is put inside you, after you will be pregnant for nine months like any female would be, don't give me that face Severus I know you are not, rather well actually.

Is there any way to put it off, or not do it?

No there is not Severus I am so sorry, and that is so little to you isn't? James looked so pained about what he had done.

We will make do, Jamie said Severus as he sat in James's lap. Seems I will be a father younger than I thought, but you will do the right thing by will you not?

Yes Severus, I will I promise.

Well I will hold you to that.

Why are you so calm Severus?

Well because my mother always told me a story I forgot to mention, it is about a type of Veela who are bonded by fire, and wingless, I think she was trying to tell me what I was without telling me out right. That is why I am, I guess. Nor were you ever mean like Sirius, you were just there, and it does make sense to me.

Since we already know we can't put a hold on your heat, can I touch you ? Not like Iast night, but like the norms do?

Yes, please… Severus swung to face James and kissed him, his lips tasted like tea, and sugar. He started to yank James shirt over his head.

Are you sure, asked James.

Yes very bloody much so, as he rocked their cocks together, which caused James to groan and throw his head back, it caused Severus to able to lick against James's neck. While James's hands rested on Severus's ass. They both were naked in no time. Then they were rubbing against each other and soon were coming.

They watched each other as they got dressed, and soon left their hideaway. They said goodbye, and Severus mentioned he would get to reading that book, and then he finally remembered his dorm mates wouldn't be the ones wondering where he was, but madam Promfery, Severus Snape was a dead man.

So what did you think? Please do tell, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and hope you enjoyed it. Now let me start of by giving my readers some information that might or might not be in the story, but is very much needed to well get it.

James, and his parents are both this type of Veela, and James was raised with the fact that would either be a giver or taker of pain. At 15 an elder let him know that he was a giver.

Eileen Snape Severus's mom is a taker like him, but is no longer after her mate was killed during the time period the dark lord first started to gather forces. While both were in school Pregnant with her lovers son, in desperation she married a muggle Tobias Snape who she charmed into believing Severus was his.

They fall into a rather grey area neither good, nor evil, unlike dark and light Veela. Sirius is a dark Veela.

In my story James is like Remus in actual Harry Potter timeline, there, but not abusive.

I also will say in this story there is no James, and Lily. Knowing she was a muggleborn he did not try and build a relationship with her knowing she was not like he.

Now that is all I can think of that you "need" to understand to get where I am going. Thank you and happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I first want to say sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter, because of the nature of how I am writing this I can't go back and fix it after posting. I will though go over it better from here on out. I own nothing, and happy reading.

James was sitting on his bed in his dorm, Remus knew where he was last night, and while Sirius did not because of how he knew the other Veela would react badly or even violently. He was rather bored as of right now, but he could still taste Severus's lips on his own. The other man, no his mate, was like a wondrous dream to him that he hoped he would never wake up from.

He was shocked how willing Severus was to allow him to take care of him. But thinking about the curse (what caused all wingless Veela to be this way), might have been taking its toll on the submissive. He would go with that at least for now. But then he heard a moan coming from Sirius's bed.

What the hell, he thought. Why is someone moaning in Sirius's bed? He went over and flipped open the curtains, and the sight before him made him want to laugh and scream at the same time. Remus was sucking Sirius, and the suckee was staring at James with saucer sized eyes, while the sucker was still sucking as if the cock in his mouth was a sucker. What stopped him was not realizing that James was looking at them but when Sirius rubbed his cheek, and said were caught love.

Remus's head popped up, and he said James we should have told you, but we thought we would wait to see how it was going to go, but then it was three months, and I am so so sorry.

Sirius you have nothing to say?

I was going to tell you Jamie next week, said Sirius with a smile. Black didn't even bother pulling his pants up he simply leaned back, in his rather Black heir way, even though as of right now his was disowned.

Remus elbowed Sirius in the stomach, and said James we will talk about this later okay, and don't you need to study for the test we have Monday?

James turned around and left, and muttered about friends who felt the need to kick him out of his own room. James stomped to the common room, where he ran into Lily Evans, who was talking to a blonde friend of hers as she walked.

Can you watch where you're going Evans?

Sure Potter, when your big feet aren't in the way.

James thought well I the common room isn't where I am spending the afternoon, and what did his mate ever see in the horrid redhead?

Maybe he would go see if Severus wanted to go for a walk, but weren't they supposed to take a break from each other? No they if the other man agreed it would be a date like thing like everyone else does. So he first went to got to the slytherin dorm, but then he remembered that Severus was in the hospital wing. He made his way there quickly.

The sight that he saw well was Severus Snape smiling and laughing with Regulus Black sitting on the end of his bed.

The younger Black boy spun around and made the comment to James why the hell are you here, want to finished my ass of a brother's work is that it, well you will have to go through me first, Potter I am not scared of you.

James thought for a second before he spoke, well Reggie, remember when I use to call you that, Severus is my mate, you wingless dreams call to others (the way to let a Veela know what they are to others).

He couldn't be Potter because he is mine.

Not possible Black, he is a wingless, I didn't say wings like you should have.

You know there is supposed to be a bonding soon between wings and wingless soon, and that is me and Severus I know it, soon an elder will be here to prove it. I guess I should thank you forgetting we aren't fully bonded until an elder signs off on it.

I haven't forgotten, and my own elder is coming here today. I was going to tell Severus to get ready.

Well then we will just see what they have to say.

Severus asked ''do I get any say in this?''

No both other boys said. Severus climbed out of bed, and said, well I happen to disagree, it is my life you two are talking about isn't?

I want to talk to your ''elders'' as you call them, and see what they have to say to me. Also _boys I plan on getting my mother here to see what she has to say about all of this. I will not be either of yours doormat, got it?_

Yes they both said.

Severus stripped off his pajama top, and grabbed his folded dress shirt, put it on, and stripped off his pants, and put a pair of slacks on. Both other boys were blushing, while Severus thought nothing of it.

He called for an elf, and her fray can you get myself, and my companions tea, sandwiches, and maybe a few cookies?

Yes mister Snape

Thank you Fray, and after that Fray popped off to the kitchen.

James asked how do you get them to do that for you Severus?

By being kind he muttered, and saying thank you.

James went to say something, but then Fray was back with the tray.

Thank Fray, it looks very good, and he started to eat the other two soon followed. Once he was done, Severus walked over to the fireplace to firecall his mother, since he knew Tobias wasn't home, and working in Scotland.

He told his mum what was going on for the most part (he left out of the sexy times with James), and she said she would floo through the headmaster's office, and be there soon.

James was fine with what he just heard, but Regulus made a comment about if Sev's muggle father was coming as well.

Severus's answer was no, and at this time his father was not even in the country.

A few minutes later both the elders, and Eileen came into the room.

The one elder made the comment to Sev's mother, and said I remember you your Eileen Prince it was so sad what happened to Edward. We all still mourn him. I do as well, said Eileen, and am happy to have a piece of him with me though.

Mum who was Edward, and what is the piece of him?

Son we will talk about it later, I promise, but now is the time to listen to our elders about you future.

Both elders did not look all that old. One looked sort of like Lucius Malfoy, but with waist length hair, and sharp violet colored eyes, and sharp features. The other had blood red hair, and evergreen eyes, with the same sharp features of the other.

They talked to each other in hushed tones, and waved their wands at Severus. The blonde stomped his foot, and the red haired one waved his hand, but then then blonde whispered in the red haired ones ear. After nodded his head the red haired one spoke up and said ''I think we have the answer, but it is a rather odd one.

Yes I think it is, said the blonde. But it is only thing that fits.

What is it asked Eileen?

Ms Prince your son Edward's son is what we have been waiting on, the one to bond back the winged and the unwinged. But unlike we all had thought it would be, he has two mates. And with that Severus Snape fainted it was simply just too much for the raven haired sixteen year old to take.

JPSSRB

Severus woke up to blurry vision, and ringing ears.

Easy now said the blonde elder, I know it is a shock, but you are long awaited.

His mother spoke up, Magnus it is not time to frighten my son. I have not him about he, and I are, nor who his father is, but at least now I can get rid of that ignorant muggle. She told her son to sit up slowly, gave Magnus and Mathis a dirty look.

Severus's mother Eileen was rather short, with thin jet black hair to collar bones. She was waspy, but not frail, but the truth was she looked like someone who would easily blend into a crowd. Eileen liked that though the blending in part it made proving them wrong so much easier.

After a second both James and Regulus were at Severus's side. He then remembered he wasn't mated to one, but both, why in high heavens did it have to be this way. Not that he didn't like both one was likely to kill the other.

You will be nice to each other, if either wants anything to do with me, he muttered.

Regulus handed him a cup of tea, and said I promise.

Severus gave James a blatant look, and the messy haired teen said he promised as well.

Magnus said I would suggest you start the mating tonight because of the prophecy staying the only way you will become healthy again is to mate and become pregnant.

I am not in heat said Severus rather rudely.

Mathis stated we have a potion that can start a heat, it is rather useful when a heir is badly needed quickly.

Severus leaned back onto his pillow, did he get any bloody say in this he thought. I was his damn body after all. But he so badly wanted to no longer feel sick and weak.

Was it worth the trade though? This sickness gone for morning sickness? But the thing was morning sickness got better, this sickness would not, and getting hurt by Sirius Black wasn't fun either. But something said this pregnancy would be twins a babe from each mate, binding two creature sub races back together with his womb.

He had to laugh at that one.

His mother looked at him rather strangely. Son, so is that a yes will you take the potion, and mate with your mates?

I will mother, but I want you to help me prepare, and get ready.

I will my son, seems I will be a grandmother sooner than I thought, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The Mathis handed Eileen the potion, kissed her on the cheek, and said we still look for Edward, for not all is ever lost.

Eileen shed one small tear, and told James and Regulus to go find something to do, her and her son needed to talk, and get him ready for tonight. They muttered something about Veela women, and left mother and son alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Epiphany- yes the nose will be changed, but not right away, I am planning on something less quick you will see, and I am happy you like it. I will start with the quotation marks. Pregnant Severus coming soon.

PiffyEQ- Sirius will be spoken to later on I promise, James is a teenage boy, and he wants to be well liked by his friend.

Thank you both for reading I have been busy, which is why updating has taken so long.

Severus was in a bath tub soaking his mother was waiting to help him get dressed in the other room. She had insisted he scrub skin and hair. She had done a spell on him before he had started bathing. Not even mentioning to him what it was.

She had also said she would talk about Edward his real father later, which when he asked when was later she said she ''meant another day'' with a huff.

Whatever spell she had done on him left his hair less greasy, though it was still inky midnight black, and had its slight wavy texture.

His nose seemed smaller, and not so broken and bumpy like it usually did, it was still far from normal, but it was still very different from the way it was for the sixteen years of his life.

Severus didn't know how he felt about these changes with so much changing around him, part of him wanted to cling to his bad looks. Whether he liked them or not he was still use to them. Eileen Prince didn't ask him though she never asked him about anything.

Once he was clean he climbed out of the bath, and dressed in the soft silken white wedding robes, that had small details of Slytherin green. She laid nothing else out so he assumed he was not wearing small clothing. Seems she thought they should get right to the act, didn't she?

She was no better than the ''elders'' she seemed friends with. He was their awaited one, and getting him pregnant quickly would make their lives better, she more than likely felt the same way, even if he was her son.

Once Severus was dressed he walked out of the bathroom. His rather small feet hitting the wooden floor sounding like loud thuds to him. His mother told him ''to sit down in the chair she need to brush out his hair, but first she told needed him to take the potion.''

He asked her softly ''why before you have me ready in other ways?''

Eileen rolled her eyes, she seemed done with silly questions, ''because Severus it takes twenty minutes to work and when you go to them you need to be at the cusp of your heat, where your body is begging for a child. You don't understand this, I will explain to you all of this another time. Or better yet the Potters and the Blacks will, they more than likely were taught more than I.''

Severus downed the foul tasting potion he felt nothing for a few seconds, and then it felt like he had swallowed a hot coal, he let out a soft whimper.

Which his mother said nothing about, she went to brushing his now thick wavy black hair back which seemed her now sole purpose, once it was done, she said '' you will meet them in a special room, the room of requirement Magnus and I could think of no other place that would do for your needs. I am sorry I seem so cold to you my son, but what is going on with you is even effecting me. It is best you go do what you must, and after we will talk. It will be just like what it used to be, though you will be mated with babes on the way. I love you Severus, be strong, both of your mates love you in their own way.''

He noted she said babes not baby, so it would be twins, not a singleton. It made Severus want to growl like some dangerous beast. He wasn't even being asked if he wanted this. He was no better than the suits of amour in the hall something to look pretty and be used.

Before he walked out of the room she handed him a thick woolen black cloak, which she helped him put on.

She spoke calmly then ''this clasp was a gift my father Evan, that he gave to his mate you would call him my mother of sorts Leo. He died bringing my youngest brother in the world a few years after I was born. I am sure he would have loved you. You my Severus look so much like him. I shouldn't be talking about such sad things on a day like this I am sorry my son''.

Severus looked down at the emerald and gold clasp, and smiled saying to his mother ''mum it is fine, I understand, and it is beautiful. Another time you can tell me about him. I would like to know about him.''

Eileen pulled his hood up and said ''it is a common practice of our kind, that no one else is to see you without your cloak until you reach your mates''.

He left the room walking slowly avoiding the others, who might be in the halls by taking the less taken paths. He was dressed in nothing but the white robes, and the cloak. His bare feet pitter pattering on the marble floor under him.

He heard laughter of students sitting on a window seat. Severus would do anything to be like them now, human, normal. But it seems that was not in his path, the fire in his belly and hips reminded him of that. His cock was also throbbing.

His thoughts were jumbled, and quickly moving also so considerably unfocused, so this was like what a heat was like. Losing control in every way.

One more flight of stairs and he would be both to his two mates and his future. Once he reached the room of requirement he saw a door appear, grabbing the handle he opened it and made his way in. Under his feet was a soft carpet, which made his feet warmer a in a second.

Severus let a soft moan at the feeling.

He looked up to see James sitting in a chair by the fire his wedding robes were a ruby red, which looked rather handsome on him. They were a linen type material, so very unlike his silk white ones.

Regulus was sitting on the bed in robes that were silk like his, all though they were jet black.

Both men were staring at him eyes wide as if they were thinking about what they were going to do to him. He shivered both from the feeling in his belly, and the looks that he was getting.

He pulled his hood down first, which caused them both to gasp.

Had his mother's spell changed him that much? Did they find him horrible looking? What were they thinking?

He took the cloak clasp off and set it on a table near him. He looked in the mirror on the wall close to the door. The face that he saw still said Severus. His skin was still pale, though it did look more like a pearl instead of a ghost. His eyes still eyes were still black, but they were no longer a flat black like coal, they were a beautiful blue black like a feather of a raven. His eyelashes were thick and full, surely now when his eyes were closed they would rest on his cheeks.

His nose was thin and sharp looking, but instead of too big for his face it now added to his features.

His chin and forehead were now more like Magnus's, and Mathis's though it still carried the fullness of someone who was not fully mature.

His hair was no longer thin, greasy, and it seemed to be thick with heavy waves it was longer too. It now reached his shoulder blades. And was a natural blue black that would never come from a box or spell.

He took off the cloak after staring at himself for a few more seconds. He stepped toward both of his mates. Both were coming closer to him, their eyes more black then sliver or hazel respectively.

He left out a soft moan the heat was taking over all of his mind and body he needed it to stop, and the only way was by them.

''Please'', Severus whimpered, ''I need you both''.

Regulus and James had both reached him, Regulus was unbuttoned his robes, while James was sucking on his neck. Once all three were undressed. James whispered in his ear ''Regulus and I have agreed that I will get to have you first, and then he, do you agree with us?''

Severus nodded, allowing himself to be led to the bed, were he was prepared. Once James entered him the fire seemed to not cool, but get stronger. He felt so full though, so full, but it felt so right.

Severus the son of Eileen Prince, and Edward Black finally realized that maybe, just maybe the others were right.

He wasn't allowed to cum it seemed thanks to the cock ring Regulus had insisted on. The other man, was watching his coupling with James from a seat by the fire, he, Regulus even agreed that James and Severus connected in the way they were was beautiful. Though once James was sated he was happy it was his turn now, Severus this time would be allowed to cum, and rest. It was a deal the two dominant Veela had made James went first but was not allowed to cum with Severus.

Regulus stripped his last bit of clothing, and allowing his wings to come out. His were jet black, with a wing span of six feet. Severus at the sight had a pair of red, green, white and black colored wings they were small with only a four foot wing span.

Severus's wings were like what the wingless wings were before the curse the first time they came out was during their mating, and they had the colors, of yours, and your mate, or mates, wedding colors.

James while sated, and half asleep curled up on a couch by the fire, looked shocked. Seeming to be thinking is he still my mate?

The answer was yes, but Regulus did not speak.

He went over to his beautiful Severus pulling off the cock ring, and started to make love to his mate for the first time. Severus was babbling about heat in his belly, more, harder, he was begging and sobbing.

His wings were behind him open, his hair was coated in sweat clinging to his ruby red cheeks,

Regulus thought to himself he had never seen anything as beautiful as Severus this way.

Regulus was finished quicker than James, but Severus had cum with him. He told James ''to come and join them in bed''.

James quickly did as he was told, both men curled themselves around their mate. Both Regulus, and Severus's wing pulled back into their shoulder blades.

Both of Severus's mates placed a hand on his stomach knowing that soon he belly would be rounded with their children.

JPSSRB

Severus woke up sore, but sated in a way he had never been in his life. He remembered bits and pieces of their mating. He did though remember his wings, both James and Regulus making love to him, and the feeling of the heat.

He stood up slowly, and James blinked his eyes and said ''you're up, let me wake up Regulus and we can order some breakfast, if you would like.''

Severus nodded, but also said ''and we need to talk, together.''

So what do you guys think? Tell me please, and I hope you guys like how Severus's looks changed.


End file.
